Sin With Me
by nbsarah
Summary: Events after Sydney comes home. A few months after her return. Something that occured between Sydney and Vaughn sparks repercussions neither could imagine. Currently 11 chapters
1. Prologue

Title: Sin With Me  
  
Author: agent1133  
  
Spoilers: Some Season 3 spoilers and some specularion  
  
Summary: Events after Sydney comes home. A few months after her return. Something that occured between Sydney and Vaughn sparks repercussions neither could imagine.  
  
Prologue  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
"We can't do this."  
  
"I know," she cried.  
  
He didn't stop.  
  
"Please you know what this would do to her. I don't want to hurt her."  
  
"She's my wife. Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" He questioned as he kissed her neck.  
  
She breathed heavily and brought her hands to his head. Pushing back his head so that she could look into his eyes she questioned.  
  
"Why aren't you?"  
  
He closed his eyes and wrapped his hands around her body, "I don't know."  
  
She stepped back and shook her head, "I still love you. After everything I do. But I cant do this to her," she paused for a moment, "and myself. I know that after this you'll go back to her."  
  
"That's true." He didn't deny.  
  
She sighed and grabbed her coat. As she walked passed him he grabbed her arm.  
  
"But she isn't the one I love. I made a mistake. This isn't it."  
  
The woman caved. Her coat fell to the ground as she threw her arms around his manly body.  
  
Kissing his lips reminded her of those times just two years before when their lips had met. Then the simple act itself wasn't a sin.  
  
[END FLASHBACK]  
  
The alarms sounded prompting the woman to jolt out of bed. Her forehead was drenched after the dreams she had again last night.  
  
They were about him as always. Another dream of seduction and deceit.  
  
It was nearly 7 a.m. She was expected at work in two hours, but she would leave soon. She hated being alone anymore. She hated having time to think about what had happened. The strangest part was this all seemed too sudden to her, yet to everyone around it had been this way for a while.  
  
Down the hall she heard a loud groan as another alarm went off. She chuckled at the sound of a large man falling from his bed.  
  
That was another thing. Her oh-so-important job was completely fulfilling her life. Her boss's felt that she wasn't emotionally stable enough to live on her own, so another agent was assigned to stay with her.  
  
Although she would never admit it she was glad that agent was around. She was still a little fragile and he was a wonderful person to be around all the time. He was constantly finding ways to make her smile.  
  
But as much as she liked him, there was someone else she would rather have around. Her love, her heart, and soul.  
  
But that wasn't possible. He was off with his newly obtained wife in their precious little home in the suburbs.  
  
She couldn't say anything rude about his wife, because she really was a charming woman. It wasn't that impossible to realize why he had fallen in love with her.  
  
What really upset her though was how soon after her supposed death that he got married. Only two years later. If he had been missing she would have searched a lifetime for him.  
  
That didn't matter anymore. Everything that happened was in the past and couldn't change.  
  
Even things that occurred after she returned. There was nothing she or anyone else could to too change them. And no matter how hard anyone tried to hide something it would get out. No matter what it was.  
  
Some how everyone would find out.  
  
She shook her head and stood up. They would find out.  
  
As she made her way to her bathroom she placed her hand on her stomach.  
  
She wouldn't be able to hide it much longer. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
"How can you do this to me?"  
  
"Don't. Please understand."  
  
The woman scoffed, "Understand? Understand!"  
  
He pleaded with her now, "I love you. But I can't do this."  
  
She fell to her knees and covered her eyes with her hands, "you say you love me. But all that you've done to me."  
  
He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her, "You're the only woman I love. But I don't know what to do. I'm so lost."  
  
She felt a tear of his hit her the back of her neck, "why did it have to be this way. Everything had been so wonderful."  
  
He was quiet for a moment before he spoke, "it could be. Someday again, but it can't be now."  
  
She gave a broken sigh, "I know. I wish it weren't true, but I know. This isn't fair to her."  
  
Down the hall a door opened and they quickly stood up. Footsteps sounded in the kitchen.  
  
He stared at her realizing their time was short, "so this is it."  
  
"We can't be together again." She whispered.  
  
He quickly grabbed her and gave her the most passionate kiss they had both ever know.  
  
She whipped away a single tear on his face and said quietly, "someday."  
  
Once again he hugged her, to scared to let the moment go. Finally they parted and they were broken once again.  
  
[END FLASHBACK]  
  
"Michael. Michael. Wake up! You are late."  
  
He groggily sat up and looked at his wife, "what time is it babe?"  
  
"8:30. you have to be there in 3 minutes. Seriously this is getting ridiculous. You wanted to go back to the C.I.A. so if you're going to hold this job again you should at least be on time."  
  
"I haven't been late."  
  
"Because I always wake you up before!"  
  
He sighed and got out of bed, grabbing his suit before heading into the bathroom.  
  
"How is it you sleep so good anyways?"  
  
"My dreams." 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Sydney hello. How have you been doing?" Lauren politely asked her husbands ex-love.  
  
Sydney smiled and nicely answered the question, "As good as I can be I guess. Working though is helping."  
  
"Good, because we're sending you off again. I know it's been hard for you but this mission needs you," and she regretfully added, "and Michael."  
  
"Oh. He's going?" She hid her excitement.  
  
"Yes. You two will be teaming up a lot from here on out."  
  
Sydney slightly smiled and shook her head, "Good, we work well together."  
  
Vaughn walked up beside the woman and butted in, "Good morning. We have a briefing. You two headed that way?"  
  
Lauren looked at her watch, "Actually I have a meeting with Dixon. I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
She rushed off in one direction while Sydney and Vaughn headed in the other.  
  
"So Syd. Did you hear we have another mission together."  
  
"Yeah your wife just told me."  
  
Hearing her say "his wife" felt like a knife through the heart.  
  
They turned a corner and closed in on the conference room.  
  
"Vaughn," she muttered and stopped walking, "there's something I need to tell you."  
  
He looked around and pulled her into a corner, "Please. Don't say anything. I can't..."  
  
He stopped as Weiss walked by.  
  
"No I have to. Listen the other day I went..."  
  
He cut her off, "I'm sorry. The meeting's starting. We shouldn't be talking anyways."  
  
Vaughn rushed off to the room leaving Sydney alone.  
  
She needed to tell him. She had to tell him before things got messy.  
  
As Sydney composed herself and started to enter the room her father came up and turned her around.  
  
"Dad. Hi." She said startled.  
  
"Sydney I need to speak to you about a particular issue."  
  
"Of course go ahead."  
  
His face turned pale and he look uncomfortable.  
  
"I had a annual checkup yesterday afternoon at the C.I.A hospital. And I.ran into Dr. Chioco."  
  
"Oh dad."  
  
"Sweetheart."  
  
"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you."  
  
"No I'm not the one you need to tell."  
  
She gave a deep breath and shook her head, "I tried dad. But I don't want to ruin his life again."  
  
"No Sydney. It wouldn't ruin his life."  
  
She gave a sorrowful smile and entered the conference room.  
  
She would wait as long as she could before telling anyone.  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
"Ms. Bristow. I'd like to congratulate you."  
  
"Oh good there isn't anything wrong with me? I was worried I was getting sick."  
  
The young Asian doctor smiled and shook his head, "No no you're not sick."  
  
"Ok. Um, but why have I been so nauseas?"  
  
"Ms. Bristow. Sydney. Your pregnant."  
  
[END FLASHBACK]  
  
-------------------------------- 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Marshall fidgeted with his latest gadget as Sydney and Vaughn looked of with furrowed brows.  
  
"Ok that's supposed to be an explosive mechanism?"  
  
He smiled and nodded his head in an odd motion,"Yeah right so it looks like a normal tube of mascara that stuff that you," he attempted to model the way in which it was applied, "I would like put it on, but yeah I tried to do that this morning and well I don't understand how you do it all the time Syd cause I poked myself in the eye a bunch and."  
  
Jack cut him off, "the device?"  
  
"Oh yeah right," he moved on rather embarrassed, "so yeah you just open this up and pull out the applicator and apply it gently anywhere and voila."  
  
They started at him waiting for him to continue.but he didn't.  
  
He just smiled holding the make up.  
  
"That's it? What does it do?"  
  
Suddenly the area that he had applied it to exploded. Leaving a small hole in the table.  
  
"Uh maybe I shouldn't have done that on the new conference table."  
  
Sydney suppressed a laugh as did Vaughn, but as they looked at each other they stopped grinning.  
  
Lauren and Dixon quickly entered the room and sat down.  
  
"I'm sorry for the delay," Dixon stated, "We got word of a kidnapping."  
  
Sydney let out a deep sigh and shook her head, "Anyone else tired of those?"  
  
Dixon continued, "I'm not sure your going to be too upset about this one."  
  
"Who is it?" Jack curiously questioned..  
  
A picture popped up over the screen. Everyone in the room groaned except Lauren.  
  
"Arvin Sloane."  
  
"Why the hell should we care if he's been kidnapped?"  
  
"Sydney whether or not you believe he has truly turned and the agency feels he is an asset to the C.I.A."  
  
"So what are you sending me to get him? Dixon. You of all people."  
  
"Sydney you and Vaughn will be traveling to Moscow. We believe he's being held at a Russian playboys excessively ridiculous mansion."  
  
"What? The Russian mafia is not holding him or terrorists a Russian playboy is holding him? That bastard needs a good torture."  
  
Lauren gave her husband a dirty look, "He is a changed man who deserves our help."  
  
"Deserves our help?!" Sydney said angrily.  
  
"I think sending Sydney into this mission is insane and not a good idea."  
  
"Jack I understand your concern. I know she has a bias here, but she is also our best agent. She needs to be on this."  
  
Nobody said anything. Jack watched his daughter with concern.  
  
"You leave in an hour. The man whose house you'll be at is Denis Berezin. He's kind of a Russian Hugh Hefner; only difference is Denis is deep into the wide world of crime. Tomorrow night he's having one of his big weekly parties. Sydney you'll be posing as just another woman at the party.wearing barely anything. Vaughn you'll be her escort.  
  
Using the device Marshall was explaining you'll create a distraction allowing you both to enter the house. The rest you can find out from op tech. They'll have the layout of the building for you. Good luck."  
  
Dixon, Marshall, and Jack left the room soon after it was finished. Sydney got her things together and unintentionally.. listened as Vaughn and Lauren spoke.  
  
"I have to leave now, but I'll see you when you get back in a few days."  
  
He kissed her on the cheek and shook his head. Then he did something after he was sure Sydney's back was turned.  
  
Sydney headed for the door and turned towards them. She gave a quiet gasp at what she saw and quickly exited the room. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Sydney and Vaughn reached the front of the mansion. Weiss spoke to them through their earpieces as Sydney adjusted her clothes.  
  
"There wasn't anything else I could have worn?"  
  
Vaughn didn't even glance at her as he responded, "You have to blend in."  
  
They took a few more steps and heard loud volumes of music and a crowd of people. As Vaughn rang the doorbell they turned off their earpieces and went radio silent.  
  
"Vaughn I need to tell you something."  
  
"Now isn't the time."  
  
"I know but there might now be another chance."  
  
She stopped as the front door swung open and a small man in a black tuxedo greeted them in Russian.  
  
They entered the house and blended themselves into the crowd. Dozens and dozens of woman in bikinis and lingerie.  
  
"How are we supposed to find Denis Berezin in this crowd?"  
  
Vaughn pointed to the other side of the entry hall, "I'm guessing that's him."  
  
Denis was what you would expect, short, fat, and bald. But the fact that he was so incredibly rich explained the reason he was surrounded by beautiful woman.  
  
"Remind me to thank Marshall when we get back for not making to attempt to seduce him."  
  
Vaughn chuckled lightly as they made their way farther into the house. They entered a large room where most of the houseguests had flocked.  
  
"Get ready," Vaughn whispered and Sydney pulled out the device Marshall had given her.  
  
She set her small purse down on a table and applied the 'mascara' to the table. They both quickly slipped away from the table.  
  
As the reached the far side of the room next to a door, which was being heavily guarded, they waited as the explosion occurred and the guards who had been near the door went running to the table.  
  
All focus went to the area where the explosion happened while Vaughn and Sydney quickly entered through the door.  
  
Once inside they faced a long hallway. Vaughn turned on his earpiece and asked Weiss about their security.  
  
"I put their security cameras on loop. They don't see you."  
  
Since the agency didn't know where exactly Sloane was being held they had to look around for themselves. So far there was nothing to explore because there were no doors.  
  
"Vaughn, look there is something I need to tell you, and whether or not this is the best time, this is one of the only chances to be alone." She whispered as they walked down the hallway.  
  
He turned off his comm. Channel again and stopped, "Syd you're my partner. The only things you and I ever need to be talking about are the missions."  
  
"I know, and if this wasn't absolutely important. I wouldn't bother you."  
  
"Fine. What?"  
  
"Ok I know, or at least I think I know what I saw in the conference room after the meeting."  
  
He sighed, "Syd, I'm sorry I thought you weren't looking."  
  
"So.is she.?" She questioned even though she didn't want to know."  
  
"Oh God no." He responded stunned, "We just.well she really wants a baby and."  
  
"I get it. I get it."  
  
"Is that all you wanted to know? Because we really need to get going."  
  
Sydney looked around and shook her head, "Vaughn," she decided to be blunt, "she may not be pregnant. But I am."  
  
Vaughn let out a slight gasp. He was beyond stunned.  
  
She waited for him to respond but when he didn't she scoffed and continued on down the hall.  
  
Finally he started to follow and he turned on his comm.  
  
Suddenly Weiss was screaming over the earpiece, "GUYS I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOUR DOING BUT SOMEHOW THE LOOP STOPPED! YOU HAVE 5 GUARDS COMING AT YOU FROM BOTH DIRECTIONS!  
  
Sydney started to open the door as Vaughn screamed, "Syd nooooo!!" 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"No Syd!"  
  
Her quick reflexes jumped in and Sydney stopped herself from opening the door just as pounding was heard from the other side.  
  
"Quick!" Pointing above them he lifted her up and she removed the ceiling tile.  
  
Pulling herself through the small opening she reached down for Vaughn whose gun was placed firmly in his hands.  
  
"Vaughn come on now!"  
  
"If I stay I can distract them while you get away. There are going to follow us otherwise."  
  
"I am not going to let the father of my child get captured now get up here!" She demanded.  
  
Vaughn took one final glace at the doors before he jumped up with her help.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn took no hesitation as they moved through the ventilation tunnels. (A situation they seem to always be in )  
  
"Syd," Vaughn whispered as they continued to move, "how long have you known."  
  
"About the baby? Not very long."  
  
He didn't respond and they continued through the tunnels.  
  
Suddenly they heard noises from behind them and underneath them. They had an unknown number of guards coming quickly on their trail.  
  
Vaughn turned on his comm. Channel quickly to speak to Weiss, "Eric how many guys are we talking here?"  
  
"Only two followed you up into the tunnels while about 10 others are trying to track you from outside."  
  
Vaughn turned his radio back off and whispered to Sydney, "We have 2 to worry about right now.  
  
"Vaughn how why would a playboy have ventilation tunnels big enough to be escape tunnels in his mansion?"  
  
"I'm guessing he was prepared for uninvited guests."  
  
The noises coming from behind them were growing louder by the second.  
  
"What the hell are we going to do?"  
  
Vaughn silently removed a tile peaking into the room below. It was a small guest bathroom. and it was currently vacant.  
  
"Weiss," he called, "have you dealt with the security camera problem yet?"  
  
"Yeah man we've got it covered."  
  
"Just make sure the loop doesn't stop this time."  
  
Sydney jumped down first, and Vaughn quietly followed.  
  
He put the tile back and then they stood motionless as the guards in the tunnels still above them grew closer and closer.  
  
"Over here." Sydney mouth as she pulled Vaughn away from the ceiling tiles close to the door.  
  
Pressed up against each other they felt each other's breathing thicken as the guards proceeded to be right on top of them.  
  
"Damn Americans," they heard the muffled sound of one of the guards say.  
  
To Sydney and Vaughn's relief they continued on without even hesitating as the reached the area over the bathroom.  
  
They still stood silent. Unsure when it would be safe to speak or move.  
  
"Weiss give us the all clear when it's safe to leave this room."  
  
Weiss agreed as Vaughn stepped away from Sydney.  
  
"This isn't the time to talk about our situation."  
  
"Of course not," she agreed.  
  
"But having another opportunity to talk about it without my wife present."  
  
"Will be hard to come by," Sydney responded. Their conversation was in whispers.  
  
He let out a long, deep; sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"How long until you start showing?"  
  
"The doctor says in the next couple weeks."  
  
He shook his head and put his face in his hands, "what the hell are we going to do?"  
  
She didn't say anything right away. Letting the awkward silence take control of the room.  
  
Finally she added something, one thing that she would make true with or without Vaughn, "What are we going to do? We're going to give this baby the greatest childhood. And one way or another he will have two parents that will love him more than anything, and that would give their life to prevent him from harm."  
  
She had stated it so matter-of-factly. He knew that everything she had said were true. This baby would have a wonderful life. The only problem was the situation at hand.  
  
Vaughn was married, and he loved Lauren. She had helped him move on with his life and helped him realize it was ok to love again. He didn't want to hurt her. But then there was Sydney. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was his soul mate. She was the love of his life. He had denied it from the moment of her return.  
  
Even when they made love. He just viewed it as a moment of weakness. Not a reunion with his true love. He made himself believe that it was Sydney's fault that it happened. That she had seduced him by making him relive their time together. He convinced himself that he truly wasn't in love with her.  
  
But none of it was true. It wasn't Sydney's fault that he committed adultry. It was his plain and simple. He had used her to try and prove to himself that it no longer meant anything. Now he realized what a fool he was.  
  
He was so in love with Sydney that his whole body started to ache. His mind was racing with ways to tell her he loved her, to tell her she was the only woman for him and that he was a fool.  
  
"Vaughn," she spoke up barely audible still trying not to alert any guards, "listen I don't want this to make your marriage to Lauren end. I know that when we made love it was just a moment of weakness. And I think if you explain to her that it meant nothing and that you don't want to be with me then she might understand somehow."  
  
"Stop."  
  
"What."  
  
"Syd, I don't want to lie to her anymore."  
  
"Just tell her that it was my fault and."  
  
He walked up close and put his hand over her mouth, "I love you Sydney. No matter how hard I try not to I love you."  
  
He was so close he felt her heart speed up.  
  
"Vaughn. You have something going with Lauren. You obviously love her. You did marry her. I don't want her to be hurt any more than she already is going to."  
  
"Neither do I. But Syd. Don't you think that if she doesn't find out now that I want to be with you its going to hurt her more in the long run?"  
  
She shook her head, "You just found out I'm having your baby, and you're going insane."  
  
"Damnit Sydney I'm finally thinking clearly! I love."  
  
"That's all fine and dandy you two. Glad to have listened to that entire snore fest, but if your done the coast is clear on your floor. You can leave the bathroom finally." Weiss spoke up over the radio.  
  
Sydney stepped away from Vaughn, started to open the door, and spoke to him forcefully.  
  
"Get your head back into this mission. Because if we don't start concentrating on getting us out of here alive the entire f***ed up situation isn't going to matter when we're dead and buried." 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
They made their way through the current floor as Weiss led them through the unfamiliar territory.  
  
"Guys we don't have visual of level two. So when you get there your on your own."  
  
Sydney and Vaughn groaned as they went down a single set of stairs.  
  
"Are we still going to complete the mission?"  
  
"If we search for Sloane we would be risking our lives even more, and personally I don't want to be here in the first place."  
  
Opening the door that led them to the second floor they were surprised at the pitch-blackness on the level.  
  
"How the hell are we going to get through this?" she whispered.  
  
He hushed her and then stepped in front of her.  
  
Going first Vaughn entered the dark hallway and listened intently for footsteps.  
  
This was the worst type of environment for a mission. They were completely defenseless and no type of training could prepare them for it.  
  
Vaughn suddenly stopped.  
  
"Vaughn?" she said barely audible  
  
All of a sudden she felt an elbow against her forehead. Falling fast to the ground she heard a struggle between Vaughn and what sounded like one guard.  
  
There was a final loud punch and she heard the guard fall to the ground.  
  
"Damn we need lights," she said as she and Vaughn continued down the hall.  
  
"Well we need something, or we'll have more sudden attacks like that one," Sydney continued to talk as she pulled her gun up.  
  
They walked for only a few more minutes when they finally started to reach some light.  
  
"Oh thank the lord we can get in contact with Weiss in a few more seconds."  
  
Finally reaching the set of stairs and the light Sydney grabbed her head, "Damnit that hurt my face. I'm going to have one hell of a bruise."  
  
Finally the man she assumed was Vaughn turned to face her, allowing himself to finally be seen in the light and hit her across the face again, this time knocking her out.  
  
"Americans," he shook his head. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Sydney opened her eyes and saw a figure in front of her. Quickly her eyes regained focus and realized it was Denis Berezin, whose house she was in, standing before her.  
  
"Well hello dear. Glad you're finally with us." He spoke good English with a thick Russian accent.  
  
Looking around told her nothing of her location because it was almost completely dark.  
  
"Berezin, where am I?"  
  
"My house still. That's all you need to know."  
  
He worked away at the tray next to her chair on several needles, "Julia, I'm a little disappointed in you."  
  
She remained calm as he called her Julia. It was getting less and less surprising.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Well I've learned from a contact that your in fact C.I.A, you go by the name Sydney Bristow, and your father killed a friend of mine.Simon Walker, I think you know him. Or shall I saw knew him.  
  
"Right, so you seem to know quite a bit about me, but I don't know much about you."  
  
"My dear, you don't need to know anything about me. The fact is that you attempted to rescue a certain captive of mine and in the process you broke up one hell of a party."  
  
"I suppose I did, didn't I?" She said with a smile.  
  
He picked up a needle still with a grin on his face, "I'm sure this might not work on you. You've most likely been through much worse methods of torture. But, I'm in a nice mood. I won't pull out the big guns...at least not yet anyways."  
  
She didn't show any signs of fear, as he was about to put the needle in her, even though she couldn't stop thinking about the baby inside of her and what exactly this might do to it.  
  
"You're probably wondering why exactly I'm torturing you if I already know who your working for."  
  
"Yes that did cross my mind."  
  
"It's simple. Tell me how many other are with you here. I know there was your partner. We're currently on the look out for him. I would just like to know how many others there are."  
  
She chuckled, "You know I'm not going to tell you."  
  
"Of course not. But it is my job to at least attempt to get it out of you."  
  
She sighed as he put the needle into her arm. Horrible pain shot up her right side and she resisted the urge to throw up.  
  
"Oh, I might add that I hope you're not pregnant. The insane amount of drugs that these needles have been laced with.a baby could never survive."  
  
Sydney's face lost color and her eyes grew big as the second needle grew closer and closer to her body. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Look," she pleaded as the needle came closer, "it was really just my partner and I."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"No really, we were communicating to our field office back in California." She didn't think he needed to know a team was waiting just outside.  
  
Berezin stopped, contemplated for a moment before sticking her with the needle. This time there was no stopping it. As the drugs took their effect she vomited and held back tears.  
  
"You jackass I'm telling you the truth!"  
  
He laughed and put down the needle, "Yes, yes I know. I just felt like continuing."  
  
Her stomach began cramping up and she felt like her insides were being ripped apart. But through all the pain she kept a straight face.  
  
"You and I lovely, have a mutual friend." He spoke as he packed up the equipment.  
  
"Yeah? Who's that?" she forced out.  
  
"Arvin Sloane. He was here earlier. We had a little discussion about a few things. It's too bad you missed him."  
  
"I'm so heart broken." She mumbled.  
  
Suddenly he dropped his bag and headed for the door, "Goodbye dear. This was fun. We should do it again sometime."  
  
And with that he was gone. Shutting the door behind him allowed Sydney to finally groan in pain. The room looked like it was spinning and her stomach felt like it was being pulled into a million pieces.  
  
Millions of thoughts raced through her mind. What was she drugged with? Is her baby ok? Where's Vaughn? Why hasn't a team been sent in to save her?  
  
She felt her self-drifting away. She barely heard the door open before her world went black.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"She'll be ok though right?" A woman whispered.  
  
"Yeah the doctors say give her a few days and she'll be as good as new."  
  
Sydney waited before opening her eyes. She realized who the woman was and wasn't in any type of mood to speak to her.  
  
Finally she heard the woman leave and she opened her eyes. She was in a hospital bed somewhere in Russia, she assumed. She barely remembered being carried out of the mansion and being loaded onto a helicopter. The rest was a blur.  
  
"How did I guess you were awake?" Weiss said as she gave a weak smile.  
  
"Where's Vaughn?"  
  
Weiss sat down on the edge of the bed; "they're getting ready to bring him in here. He wanted to speak to you, but he's recovering from another stab wound. They're bringing his bed in here."  
  
"How does Lauren feel about that?"  
  
"She thinks it has something to do with the mission. But I'm guessing there is something else he wants to tell you."  
  
She laid back and sighed, "another stab wound?"  
  
"Yeah, but it seems he was stabbed were there was old scar tissue from where you stabbed him."  
  
"So he'll be ok?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She was worried about the pained look on his face.  
  
"Weiss? Am I ok?"  
  
His eyes looked at her painfully and gave her a hug, "Vaughn will be here in a second." 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Sydney tried to sleep after Weiss had left for some coffee. But as Vaughn's bed was wheeled in she realized that wouldn't be possible.  
  
Of course though Lauren followed right behind.  
  
"Michael really, you need your rest. Anything about the mission can wait." Realizing Sydney was awake Lauren diverted her attention, "oh glad your awake. Michael's been needing to talk to you."  
  
"Actually Lauren," Vaughn spoke up, "I'm going to just rest for a little while. You were right, this can wait."  
  
She shook her head and walked next to his bed, "You want me to stay?"  
  
"No that's ok. I don't think I'll be able to sleep with you here."  
  
Lauren leaned over for a kiss and grabbed her purse; "I'm going to go give Weiss a ride back to the hotel. Then I might get a few hours of sleep myself. I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
She kissed him one last time before heading to the door, turning off the lights before leaving.  
  
The room remained silent for a few minutes before Vaughn finally spoke up.  
  
"Sorry about the mission."  
  
"It was sloppy," she responded.  
  
He sighed and agreed, "I was distracted."  
  
"So was I. If I hadn't been I might have realized I wasn't walking with you."  
  
"I know I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm just glad we're both ok," Sydney said quietly.  
  
He didn't respond, but she heard him heading to the door. After he had turned on the lights she realized the sad look across his face.  
  
"Vaughn? What's wrong?"  
  
"Syd," he whispered as he sat at the end of her bed, "the doctor's wanted to tell you, but I.needed to be the one."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sydney. There was nothing they could do," he was breathing heavily now, "the.. drugs Berezin gave you."  
  
"No, no."  
  
"I'm sorry baby. You had a miscarriage. There was nothing."  
  
"No Vaughn," she began sobbing, "their wrong, your wrong."  
  
"I wish they were sweetie. I wish they were."  
  
Tears streamed down her face and she didn't bother pushing them away.  
  
"It's my baby. I love her so much. Please Vaughn."  
  
He started allowing himself to cry, "Her?"  
  
"I don't know," she cried, "I wanted a baby girl."  
  
Vaughn moved close to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Vaughn."  
  
"I know honey I know." 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Two days after the botched mission everyone was back in L.A. Vaughn had already decided to get back to work, even with the healing stab wound. Hanging around his house only would have depressed him even more.  
  
Lauren luckily was away on a trip so at least he wouldn't have to deal with her.  
  
Sitting at his desk he was alarmed when Jack approached him.  
  
"Mr. Vaughn," he said in his usual stone cold manner.  
  
"Jack hello." He started to get up, but Jack pushed him back down.  
  
"Let me make something clear to you," he stated strongly, "I don't like you. For obvious reasons."  
  
"I understand but."  
  
"No. I don't like you, but unfortunately my daughter does. And as you well know, I would do anything to make her happy."  
  
"Sir."  
  
"Vaughn you need to make a decision. Fast. And once it is made, you better stay the hell away from Sydney."  
  
Quickly he turned around and left Vaughn to his thoughts.  
  
The decision had been made; it had been made for a long time. Now all he needed to do was get it out in the open.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Sydney walked into the rotunda with her arms crossed and head down. Only three days had past, yet she found herself at work. She had nothing else.  
  
Her father had stopped by the previous day. They didn't say much, but he was a shoulder to cry on.  
  
Marshall called her this morning. Finally she had cracked a smile. He said something about how he was sorry for what happened.and he had plenty of chocolate if she needed it.  
  
Vaughn drove her home from the airport after they came back from the mission. It was a completely silent trip, and she hadn't seen him since.  
  
She wasn't sure she wanted to either.  
  
She stopped right before she entered the main part of the office, took a deep breath and prepared to enter.  
  
But suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Unstartled she turned around and immediately lowered her head again. It was Vaughn.  
  
"Hi," he said in just above a whisper.  
  
She shook her head and let out a long, deep, sigh.  
  
"You shouldn't be at work yet."  
  
"Neither should you."  
  
Still speaking softly she slowly spoke, "Look. Vaughn. I hope you understand this. But I don't want to see you right now."  
  
"I understand. But I just want you to know. I'm telling Lauren everything tonight. I don't want to be with her.. You're the only one for me."  
  
Her eyes welded up and she shook her head, "No. Please just. I don't want to be with you."  
  
"Sydney I know this is hard, and your hurting.so am I, but why."  
  
"Vaughn," she rose her voice, "that's apart of our past now. I'm sorry."  
  
"Just don't make any decisions now."  
  
"Damnit Vaughn. It's over. Finally I see that."  
  
He hung his head and closed his eyes, "If that's really what you want"  
  
She gulped, "It is."  
  
He turned to leave, but glanced back once more, "Sydney?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He said it quietly, just loud enough for her to hear, "I'll always love you."  
  
With that Vaughn walked off to the elevator.  
  
She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes as a tear fell, "I love you too." 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"I know it's been rough lately, but that's exactly why we need to get away," she shouted.  
  
"Lauren this is no time for a vacation."  
  
He listened as she turned off the shower and stepped out. A few moments later she was wearing a robe and standing in their bedroom.  
  
"What was that last thing you said?" She questioned as she brushed out her wet hair.  
  
"With everything that's going on, I think a vacation would be a little inappropriate."  
  
Sitting on the edge of their bed she shook her head, "Michael our marriage is more important that all this."  
  
He sat still for a moment. It was now or never.  
  
"Do you know what happened to Sydney?"  
  
"Of course I do. She was poisoned," she said as she pulled her hair up into a towel.  
  
"Yeah she was, but that's not it."  
  
"Oh what else then?"  
  
He stood up and crossed his arms across his chest, "She had a miscarriage."  
  
Lauren's face went pale and she curiously questioned him, "Does the father know?"  
  
"Lauren I need to explain this to you."  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"Wait, please let me explain."  
  
"How could you do this to me?"  
  
He went down on his knees and grabbed her hands, "please let me explain."  
  
Vaughn took her silence as a go-ahead.  
  
"When Sydney first came back I was in.shock. Completely. I had all these sudden feelings come back, yet I also had my love for you. It was. a difficult place to be in."  
  
"So you slept with her."  
  
"It wasn't like that. We went on a mission. You were in L.A. She and I were posing as a married couple. We were alone after the mission and suddenly it was like we were back before she went missing.  
  
Then once we were back, I had to tell her if couldn't happen again. No matter what I felt for her, you were my wife."  
  
"And you regret it." She was near tears.  
  
"No that was the worst part. I thought I did regret it, but I don't. I do love you. And getting married to you saved my life. And it brought me happiness when I didn't think it was possible."  
  
She still couldn't look at him.  
  
"But no matter how much I love you. Me suppressing my feelings for Sydney was destroying our marriage."  
  
"And you think getting it out in the open is going to help it!?"  
  
"Lauren I couldn't lie to you anymore."  
  
"So you just decided it was best that I knew you and your ex-girlfriend had an affair, and conceived a child."  
  
"You needed to know."  
  
"Damnit Michael. I wish I didn't need to know. I wish there was nothing for me to know."  
  
"I'm so sorry for hurting you. It's the last thing I've ever wanted."  
  
"How do you expect us to get past this? We'll be seeing her everyday. A constant reminder of the fact that you've betrayed me." She still seemed stunned.  
  
He was silent once again and stood up, "I'm sorry for what I did to you. I'm even more sorry to say that I don't want to try and get past this."  
  
"What?" She cried.  
  
"You deserve better. You deserve better than a husband who doesn't want to be with you."  
  
He grabbed his coat and hurried off to the door.  
  
"Where are you going."  
  
He gave her a sad smile and turned back to the door, "To where I should have been all along." 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Sydney hopped up as the doorbell rang. It had been over an hour since she had ordered the pizza, and she had started to get anxious.  
  
"Just a minute!" she called as she made her was to the door. Pizza solved all problems.  
  
Swinging the door open, she grabbed the pizza and shoved the money into his hands. When he didn't move she finally looked up to see his face.  
  
"Uh," Syd hesitated, "is, is that not enough?"  
  
He laughed and handed it back to her, "I already paid the pizza guy."  
  
Sydney turned around and left the door open. He took it as an invite.  
  
"So how are you doing?"  
  
"As good as can be expected." She sat down the pizza and offered him a piece; "I shouldn't have gone to work yesterday."  
  
"No, no you shouldn't have." He grabbed it and sank into a kitchen chair.  
  
"I haven't seen you in a while," Sydney smiled, "Weiss I'm glad you're here. I needed someone."  
  
"Shoulder to cry on?" He asked as he stuffed his face.  
  
She sighed and shook her head, "Someone to talk to. My dads been really great. He's come over every night. Just to say hello. I've cried in his arms a few times. But, I can't talk to him. Not about this. My mom and him actually had a miscarriage once. After me. He knows, I mean. he understands. But he had my mother. They had each other. No matter how real their relationship was at the time they went through it together."  
  
"He would be here."  
  
"I know," she quickly responded, "I'm not going to do that to Vaughn. He needs to be with Lauren. It's a nice, safe relationship."  
  
"But he doesn't want to be with her."  
  
"He does, he wouldn't have married her if he didn't."  
  
"Your still using that against him aren't you."  
  
She sighed and shook her head, "No. It's just."  
  
"An excuse. Damnit Sydney."  
  
Syd smiled, "Yeah it is."  
  
"Just go to him. You both want to be together."  
  
"He's right where he needs to be."  
  
"I am now."  
  
They both turned around to see Vaughn standing in the kitchen doorway, "I hope you don't mind, I let myself in." 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
  
Weiss looked back and forth at his friends before grabbing the pizza box and hustling out the kitchen door.  
  
Sydney rolled her and stood up, "Some friend he is."  
  
Her ex-lover couldn't help but laugh, "At least he can always take a hint."  
  
She didn't even crack a smile. He just didn't get it. How many times did she need to tell him that it was completely over? Even though deep down she wished it weren't, but it was what was best for the both of them.  
  
"How are you?" he asked as he grabbed a chair.  
  
"Christmas is in less than a week, shouldn't you be Christmas shopping with your wife or something?"  
  
Vaughn sighed and stared at her, "This isn't going to work?"  
  
"And what would that be?  
  
"This attitude you have towards me. First of all you were the one making me stay with Lauren, and secondly you know that if you were to have just said the words I would be right by your side during this incredibly hard time."  
  
"I'm sorry for my attitude, but it seems like the only way to get through to you that this is over."  
  
"Well its not working either."  
  
She placed her head in her palms and shook her head. She couldn't get through to him.  
  
After a few minutes of a tiresome stair down, Vaughn looked around the room.  
  
"Wow, we're in a kitchen."  
  
"No wonder I can't get through to you, you're incredibly slow."  
  
He laughed, "No, I just mean that your old kitchen was a great place for us."  
  
Sydney couldn't help but smile, "Yeah it was."  
  
"We could always break this one in."  
  
She rolled her eyes, but still smiled.  
  
He took this as an opportunity, "Syd, you should know that I told Lauren everything."  
  
Her smiled faded, "About the affair? And about the baby?"  
  
"I told her everything."  
  
"Well hopefully she'll be forgiving and realize it was just a moment of weakness."  
  
He leaned across the table and placed his hand over her mouth, hushing her. "I told her I love you. Nothing will ever change that."  
  
Vaughn sat back in his chair, "Hell you died and that didn't even affect it."  
  
"But you got married."  
  
"To save my life. Don't get me wrong, there was love in that marriage, but it was mainly about my being grateful for her. She saved my life. I don't regret any of that."  
  
She lowered her head.  
  
"But the second I found out you were alive, that marriage just became an obstacle, in the way of you and I reuniting. I know that's horrible. Doing that to her is unforgivable, but staying with her would have made things so much worse."  
  
"It was the right thing to do."  
  
"No.but this is." In one quick instinctive second leaned forward and put his hands on each side of her face and kissed her hard.  
  
She didn't pull back even though everything inside of her was telling her to. They kissed like no two people had ever kissed before. It was beautiful, passionate, and extremely heated.  
  
Finally Vaughn pulled back and they both breathed heavily.  
  
"That shouldn't.have.happened," she mumbled huffing and puffing.  
  
He gave an angry sigh, "Why? I don't understand why you're being so reluctant."  
  
Tears formed in her eyes and she stood and turned away from him.  
  
"Vaughn I cant do it again."  
  
He didn't exactly understand, "What?"  
  
"I can't lose you again." She turned around and he saw tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh honey."  
  
He stood up and walked towards her, but she backed away, "No. I lost you once. I'm not putting either of us through that again."  
  
"How do you even know that will happen?"  
  
"Because it always does."  
  
He couldn't lie, "Yeah, your right. But that's no reason to stop trying. That's no reason to stop depriving yourself for something that could end up being incredible."  
  
"But that chances of it failing.."  
  
"Are against us, I know. But, if we don't try, we'll never know if it would have worked."  
  
She wiped a tear and remained silent.  
  
They stood there for just a moment she looked deep in thought.  
  
"Oh my gosh," she raised her hands in excitement, "what was wrong with me."  
  
She rushed across the room and wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips smashed together.  
  
He pulled back and grinned, "What was with the sudden change of heart?"  
  
"I don't know. It's like something just made me realize that there was no reason not to be with you. My fear, it's not about you. It's about everything that's ever happened in my life. I just keep expecting the worst to happen, but with you.. I just cant. To hell with it all."  
  
"I love you so much."  
  
"Say that again." She kissed his cheek.  
  
"I love you so much. And I'm sorry about everything you've gone through."  
  
Sydney smiled, "its ok now."  
  
The passionately kissed and kept smiling in between kisses.  
  
They broke apart and started to head for the living room when Vaughn saw something.  
  
On the kitchen counter there was a little pair of pink socks.  
  
"What's this?" he questioned as he put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
She sighed and forced back a tear, "On my way out of the hospital the day I found out I was pregnant, I walked by the gift shop."  
  
He looked at her and watched the sadness spread across her face.  
  
"I was hoping for a little girl."  
  
Vaughn pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead, "So was I." 


End file.
